prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC37
, dubbed Shaking Up Shakespeare in the English dub, is the 37th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 37th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The class play "Romeo and Juliet" is being held and while Nagisa tries learning her lines she has to deal with a bossy Shiho. '' Summary The second-year Sakura class is holding an election for the parts in a play on 'Romeo and Juliet.' Nagisa wins the role of Romeo, while Honoka wins the role of Juliet. Shiho wins the role of director; Natsuki and Kyoko declare themselves in charge of the costumes. Shiho is enthusiastic about the play, but Nagisa doesn't share the same sentiment. Nagisa and Honoka are fitted into their costumes, although they both feel embarrassed about their own. Honoka remarks that Natsuko and Kyoko have a talent for making costumes, referring to the time the two girls made their own 'Pretty Cure' costumesFwPC14, which embarrass the two 'fakes,' who ask Honoka to forget about that incident. Shiho asks Ms. Yoshimi to look over the edits she made to the play, to give it more of a 'flair,' but the teacher tells Shiho that she's the director, so she should do what she wants. At the mansion of darkness, which recently just relocatedFwPC36, Belzei walks in the main room, still brushing his teeth. Juna scolds the two Butler Zakenna for their mistake in letting the Guardian go, and claims that he will have to report this 'mistake' to the Evil King, but Belzei gives the two some mercy, claiming that they only have one mission, but he warns the two butlers not to mess up again. They promise not to, even locking up the birdcage in chains. Juna then claims that he will go out this time. Nagisa and Honoka are participating their roles in the classroom, with 'Juliet' on top of a pretend-balcony made up of a table and some chairs. 'Romeo' has trouble remembering her lines, but Shiho is more focused on how emotionless the actor sounds. The girls learn how demanding Shiho is, with Rina adding that Shiho's dream is to become an actual movie director and go to Hollywood. Shiho states that the theme of the play is 'ACTION,' with a fighting Romeo and Juliet. The 'director' says that they will now practice the fight scene, asking Nagisa to remember her lines for tomorrow, who isn't sure of herself yet. Later, at the Tako Cafe, Akane is impressed that the girls are performing a play by Shakespeare, and wishes she could be in it too, prompting Nagisa to ask Akane to switch places with her, but Honoka interjects, stating that watching a play is different from acting in one. Akane states that Nagisa's strongest points are her instinct and fighting spirit, but she's not that good following a plot. The next day, the girls are practicing again, although Shiho doesn't look that impressed, and states that Nagisa's acting is no good, reminding her that the theme is action, and that the Verone Festival is only a week away. Nagisa continues to practice reading her lines at home. She then gets the idea to ask Mepple and Pollun to give her the lines if she forgot them on stage. On the day of the festival, Mipple explains the plot of 'Romeo and Juliet' to Mepple, who claims that the romantic tragedy could never happen to the both of them. Nagisa mentions that she has some 'insurance' to rely on. Mepple and Pollun memorized all of Romeo's lines, which surprise Honoka, who wonders if Pollun can read. Natsuko and Kyoko barge in to remind the two that the play is about to begin; They also tell Nagisa that her mother and Ryouta came to see her, as well as Fujimura coming to see Honoka. Rina then comes in, asking if there are any more knight costumes since there doesn't seem to be enough, but to no avail. After all three girls leave, Honoka notices Nagisa isn't feeling well, after learning that FujiP is in the audience. It is shown that Akane and Kimata also are in the audience. The Principal and Vice-Principal are sitting next to Ms. Yoshimi, discussing what the play is about. The name of the play is revealed to be "~A new story~ Romeo and Juliet." Meanwhile, 'Kakuzawa' enters the school-grounds. Before her entrance, Romeo has already forgotten her lines. It gets worse when she trips on stage twice. Juliet comes over to help Romeo up, and the play continues as planned, until Romeo accidentally smacks into a couple during the dance scene. Ryouta yells out if her butt is ok, prompting Romeo to shout back at him. Behind the curtains, Shiho is watching this disaster play out. The play gets to the balcony scene, with Juliet asking Romeo why he is named so. Juliet's brother comes on stage, confronting Romeo. Pollun is near the stage, in case Romeo forgets her lines. She of course does, and quietly asks Pollun to remind her what's next. Pollun makes a premonition instead, saying "It's coming-popo." Romeo, not knowing about the premonition, repeats this in full, to the confusion and laughter of everyone else. Just then, a bunch of armored knights come on stage, approaching Romeo. They turn out to be Zakenna, and approach Romeo with their weapons, but she is able to fend them off. Juliet watches what is unfolding down below, while a lone knight tries to get her from behind, but she quickly dodges, causing the knight to fall off the balcony. The audience, who obviously do not know what is actually happening, watch in suspense. Romeo starts struggling against the immense power of these knights, and trips. Juliet dodges another sneak attack from the back once again, but this time, the knight breaks the balcony, and she falls on top of the knight who falls first. Romeo realizes who these knights actually are, as Juliet pushes away two that were trying to attack the former. Romeo and Juliet face off against the army of knights. Shiho watches in amazement, as the fight continues, stating this is exactly what she wanted. The fairies tell the two girls to transform, but they refuse to do so in front of an audience. Juna then walks on stage, and blows the two girls back with a strong gust. Romeo tells Juliet they must transform, and that the audience will think it's part of the play, so they finally do so. Black tries to attack Juna, but he easily pushes her off. He then jumps up to the sky, breaking open a hole in the roof, the surprise of everyone down below. Juna begins to exert his power outside, attracting a rainstorm. The girls get up on top of the roof, but are still unable to land a hit on Juna. From down on the stage, Pollun screams, sending the power of light to Pretty Cure, allowing them to use their Rainbow Storm attack. Juna retreats, leaving the girls to go back and perform the finale. Now back in their normal forms, Romeo and Juliet embrace each other on the stage. The play was a huge success. After the play, Mepple claims that if the Dotsuku Zone hadn't shown up, the play wouldn't be as much of a success, irritating Nagisa. Mipple notes that Pollun had a great role today, helping Pretty Cure repel the warriors of darkness. FujiP and Kimata walk in the dressing room to congratulate the two, and invite the girls over to the festival held by the Boys' Division. Mepple once again comments that Nagisa's real performance is weak, and the fairies tease her for having a crush on FujiP, which angers Nagisa to the point of chasing them around the room. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Juna *Belzei Gertrude *Regine *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna A and B *Parrot Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Kometsuki Kyouto *Principal *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Mori Kyoko *Koshino Natsuko *Fujita Akane *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Yukishiro Sanae (cameo) *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata Trivia * In the 'next-episode' preview for this episode, at the end of FwPC36, Nagisa expresses her grievances with Shiho as the director, to which Honoka replies ; A pun on the phrase . Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes